


Ten Paces

by noveltyromance



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltyromance/pseuds/noveltyromance
Summary: All Penelope wanted was to finish her work, but Colin refuses to cooperate.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 287





	Ten Paces

Penelope Bridgerton nee Featherington leaned back farther in her seat. After being cooped up in the study for all morning editing her brilliant husband's writings, she needed a change of scenery. It's only her luck that rain started to fall heavily outside. Otherwise, the garden and tea would've been perfect. Of course, she would still be hard at work but different settings would do wonders for her motivation. Therefore, she's settled herself and her workload in the sitting room.

She winced at the stack of papers on her side. It was really her fault. She let it pile up while she became more distracted with her new husband. Still in their honeymoon, they have been copulating like excessively wanton bunnies.

How could she not, though. He looked extremely delectable and willing. When one offers you bountiful grace, it would be rude to say no. Her newfound sexual awakening also made it difficult to temper carnal desires. Why must making love be so mind-consuming? Even now, she feels the familiar pang of lust. But she begged off after noticing the mountainous pile of manuscripts waiting for her attention. Perhaps, abstinence is key. For now.

She kept herself absorbed for hours. It wasn't until she felt a heated gaze settled on her person did she realize that the source of all her distractions is with her in the sitting room. 

Colin Bridgerton, exuding arrogance and temptation, perched himself to the arm chair across the room. 

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you doing?"

"Working, like you," he said as he waived his journal. His tone was light and innocent but his face is a mask of mischief.

"Colin, you promised!"

"And I'm not breaking it," he placated her. "Ten paces. I measured it earlier."

"Can't you occupy the study, then?"

"I just want to be near my dear wife," he purred at her. 

Damn him for making her blush. And damn it if his charming smile isn't doing things to her. 

"Fine. Ten paces."

"My word is my bond."

Penelope scowled and grumbled under her breath. She tried to focus back the article in her hand. But the sound of his quill on parchment keeps distracting her. She spied a glance at him. 

He was quite concentrated on his journal. There's something incredibly seductive about a man's single-minded focus. Like when he's determined to make her scream her throat dry by lapping her quim for hours. She squirmed in her seat unconsciously. 

"Alright there, Pen?" His knowing grin irritated her to no end. 

"Of course," she bit out. She shifted her downwards to bury her head into her work. And if it features her heaving bosom more prominently, it's not _not_ intentional. 

Her ears prickled at the sound of a groan that he tried to mask with a cough.

"Feeling ill, husband?" she feigned ignorance at his discomfort. 

He cleared his voice, and answered with a low voice, "And if I am? What are you to do, wife?"

She held his gaze. The intensity of his hunger reflected in his eyes was enough to make her cross the room. But this was a new game that they are playing, and now that she had the upper hand, she will not relinquish her triumph.

"What am I to do? You did promise me ten paces of distance for entire day. Breaking your word is breaking your honor. And what is man without his honor?"

Colin had known his wife since his childhood. He had seen different facets of her, each more endearing than the next. But this, this playful vixen, was really doing it for him. If he was half hard earlier from being teased with her breasts, now he's almost close to being done. And the game was still afoot. 

"Quite a conundrum. I do not want you to be saddled with an honorless husband. What to do indeed." He made a show of fanning himself. "Oh dear, I feel overheated. Maybe a fever. I should probably take off some layers, right?" He loosened his cravat, shrugged off his vest and started on his undershirt. 

She gasped at the promise of a strip show. "You're positively drenched in sweat, husband. I wouldn't want you to catch pneumonia. Maybe you should divest all of your clothing. Just to be sure," she replied quickly.

He smirked and continued to removed his clothing until he is fully bare. Penelope stared at his upright member, mesmerized. Her hands itched to stroke him.

"Appetizing," she uttered as she leaned forward. "You should feel for your temperature."

"Is that right? And where should I place my hands? Here?" He placed his hand on his stomach. 

"Lower," she mumbled breathlessly. "Keep going."

He teased his hands lower until his hands found purchase on his spectacular cock. 

"Mmm. Right there. Start with the tip and slowly move downwards. And go back again." 

He followed her explicit instructions while never breaking eye contact. Her hands roamed on her own body, stopping to grope her breasts before traveling downwards. 

"Fuck, Penelope!"

"Tell me how you feel. Tell me what you imagine."

"You. Just you. I imagine your hands on me, your mouth tasting me. God, it feels so good."

She hiked her dress up and removed her underpants. She used two fingers to thrust in and out of her sensitive opening. Hearing his moans egged her on. Still not enough, she added another finger and tried to chase her climax. She was almost there, so close. 

"Come for me, love. I want to see you come."

It was too much. The sight of him, the wantonness of the very act pushed her to the brink. She came wailing his name out loud. It took her a few moments to calm down. When she came to, she saw her husband eyeing her in fascination, still fully erect.

His stamina was undeniably praiseworthy. 

"The sun has set," she noted. "Your honor should still be intact ev-" He crossed the distance and pounced on her before she even finished her sentence. His lips found hers, consuming her with his passion. 

She clung to him as he promptly extracted her from her gown. 

"Fucking beautiful, you're so beautiful, wife. And all mine."

"Just yours, all yours," she cried out her litany as he sucked and fondled her breasts. He gently laid her on the settee. 

"I want to see you come again, and I want to see how far your blush travels." He knelt on the ground and used his two fingers on her quim. 

She panted, clenching at every plunge. Then he added a delicious pressure on the underside of her clit with his thumb and she was howling his name again. Before she finished, he swapped his finger with his mouth. He sucked on her clit, with his tongue flicking hard and fast. She came yet again, body shaking and hip arching up off the settee, before Colin slammed her back down, still sucking furiously. She almost blacked out with the intensity of her last orgasm. When she recovered, he has a wolfish grin. 

"Alright there, Pen?"

"You are too talented at this," she gasped out.

"I'm inspire by my muse. We can stop now, if you are all tired out," he said as she sluggishly joined him on the floor.

"If you think that I am satiated already, you are sorely mistaken. Although, I am going to be a more passive participant."

"You shameless woman," he said as he kissed her tenderly. 

She positioned her back against him, held his swollen member and guided him in. At first lunge of his cock inside her, Colin's arms enveloped her. Penelope slowly descended on him, enjoying the delectable stretch of his thick girth. He bucked up, and she swore he's never reached this far inside her before. 

"Faster, please Colin!"

He pistoned upwards in a punishing pace. He was going hard and fast, she bounced on his lap helpless to do anything but to take him. She focused on his rapid heartbeat and his little moans. He's close. His hands found her clit again and worked his magic. She's oversensitive, languid and honestly, she did not think she has another orgasm left in her. But his enthusiasm won. She felt another wave of pleasure come over her as he pounded into his own finish. He groaned, low and dirty in her ear. 

They stayed there, connected and slumped on the floor. He pressed sloppy kisses anywhere he can reach.

"I love you, husband," she murmured, half asleep.

"And I love you too, wife." 

"In the end, I never got to finish editing these," she complained as she eyed the manuscripts with distaste. 

"There's always tomorrow. I promise to leave you to your devices tomorrow."

"Ten paces?" she asked with a laugh. 

"Ten paces," he affirmed with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okayy, so I know I started a story yesterday but this has been stuck in my noggin for a while. Soo enjoy!


End file.
